


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they kissed soft and slow, melting into the kiss, under the moonlight with the stars and the moon watching over them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans and fellow Cake shippers!!  
> So, this is my second fic and I'm pretty excited!!  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!

Seeing the two together, many would think that they were a couple even though they weren't. This was just how they were around each other. Handsy and maybe a little too close. But hey, no one’s complaining. It was like an established law-Calum&Luke, Luke&Calum. You just cannot separate the two of them. Of course, seeing as they were celebrities, there were rumors about them seeing different girls. But they were just that- rumours. Even though the two hadn't officially confessed their feelings to each other, it was kind of obvious to anyone who knew them. It was like they were dancing around each other- gracefully but just out of reach. It was frustrating to watch them act this way when they could just talk it out and agree that, yes, they were undeniably attracted to each other. But of course, being the dense idiots that they were, they chose to remain oblivious.

“Hey Cal, you want to come with me to the terrace?” asked Luke, standing outside their shared hotel room.

“Yeah sure”, replied Calum, pulling himself up from the beanbag, making his way towards Luke.

The two boys climbed the few short stairs silently, a friendly and comfortable silence enveloping them like a cocoon.

The night sky looked beautiful even though they couldn't really see the stars clearly. It was a cool night, the breeze tickling them, making them shiver a little. They leaned against the railing and absorbed each other’s warmth and presence. Both were thinking about the other but neither of them said a word. It would have been absolutely maddening for a third person to watch them right then.

“Hey Cal?”

“Yes Lucas?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Calum was a little startled. He glanced sideways at his band mate and saw him looking up at the sky.

 “Like, properly in love?”

“Well yeah”

Calum paused to think for a minute.

“No, not really.” he said finally,” But I do want to.”

Luke hummed as he continued staring at the sky.

“Have you?” asked Calum, wanting to know what the other was thinking.

“Not until last week.” replied Luke, the ghost of a smile starting to form on his face.

“Last week?” Calum scrunched his eyebrows together, wondering what happened the week before.

“Yeah.” breathed out Luke, still not facing Calum but he had a kind of light in his eyes which made him look like an angel right then.

“And what happened last week?”, asked C alum, trying to sound playful and failing miserably as he felt his heart beating abnormally fast.

“Last week,” started Luke, choosing his words thoughtfully,” I realized that it was possible for a person to care for a person so much that every stupid little thing that they do is like a cherished treasure and every quirk and flaw which they have just makes them even more beautiful in my eyes. I feel like I don’t even know what is what anymore. I am on cloud nine, living my life like a dream, scared that I might wake up one of these days and realize that none of this is true. But then, I wake up every day and I see them. And it’s like, they are my sun, my rock, they make me feel alive. I feel like I am finally living my life. It feels so _right._ I am so damn whipped and I don’t even care. I feel complete somehow.”

“Whoa”, said Calum, staring at Luke, seeing the fond smile on his face and instantly feeling jealous of the person who was the reason behind it.

Luke blinked twice, as if coming out of a trance and suddenly blushed deep shade of red.

“Shit I didn’t mean to say all that. “said Luke, his eyes wide,” I am so sorry. I just feel insanely happy right now. You can ignore me if you want.”

“Hey, it’s alright.”assured Calum, even though he could feel his heart-his jet black heart-breaking just a little,” Who’s the lucky person anyway?”

“Someone. My best friend.” replied Luke, hugging himself.

Calum rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not vague at all dipshit.”he said.

Luke just shrugged and smiled, staring into space, looking as if he knew a secret which was precious to him. Which was technically true.

“Oh come on, you can’t just do that. Who is it? Someone I know? Someone back home? Who is she?” asked Calum growing increasingly frustrated.

“He.” whispered Luke, the demented smile wiped off his face.

Calum’s head shot up as he stared at Luke for a few seconds.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.

“Didn't know how to. You don’t just slip that in your everyday conversation you know.” replied Luke, looking a little defensive.

“You don’t think it’s weird or anything, right?” asked Luke, sounding and looking vulnerable.

“Of course not!”said Calum,”Besides, that would be pretty stupid seeing as I am starting to fall for a guy.”

“Really?” asked Luke, looking a little surprised,” Who is it?”

“Oh no you don’t.”, said Calum, narrowing his eyes,” You first tell me about the guy you are head over heels in love with and I’ll tell you who my guy is. And what the heck happened last week?”

Luke pouted a little but then saw that it was not affecting Calum in any way.

“Fine”, sighed Luke,” You, Calum Thomas Hood, are the idiot with whom I'm in love with. I cannot believe you didn’t realize that. I mean, I call you up here, profess my love and yet don’t realize it. How much more oblivious can you possibly get? As for what happened last week, you remember how you and Mikey were jumping around the tour bus, trying to see if you’ll be able to touch the top with your leg? Yeah, I pretty much realized how much I am taken by your stupidity and I shit you not, I actually said it out loud. You didn’t hear it, but I did realize that I am so in love with you. No doubt.”

Calum opened his mouth and shut it again and then repeated the same thing again and again, unable to process what just happened.

“I...you…what??” he asked, pleasantly surprised.

“It’s alright if you don’t like me back. I mean that guy is probably great too and you can just forget all this...”Luke was rambling.

Calum cut him off by kissing him then and there. He wound his arms around his waist and they kissed soft and slow, melting into the kiss, under the moonlight with the stars and the moon watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1102  
> So, how was it??  
> Good?  
> Bad?  
> Ok?  
> Comments are very much appreciated and please tell me if there are any corrections.


End file.
